Only you
by Blossomangel85
Summary: After hearing the news of his mother's declining health, Chin Ho Kelly made the tough decision to leave the taskforce he led in San Francisco to move back to the island. His long term partner Abby moved back with him & his niece Sara from his first marriage with Malia. Will it be a hard transition to settle back into the five-o taskforce or will it be like he never left?
1. Chapter 1

**A coming home story - The Kelly's **  
**Main Pairing: Chin Ho Kelly & Abby Dunn **

**Main characters: Chin Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, and Sara Diaz-Waincroft. **

**Chapter one  
**

"You ready Sara?", Chin Ho Kelly walked into the bedroom that had been his niece/adopted daughter's room since they moved to the mainland and watched as she took a last look, her bunny Norton in her arms, ready for the journey back to Hawaii.

Nodding her head, she smiled at him, turning towards him and holding her arms up so he could pick her up in his arms. She might be ten and a half years old, but that didn't stop her from wanting to picked up and held when she was a little nervous or excited about something.

"I'm ready Uncle Chin", whilst she had enjoyed living in San Francisco for the past two and a half, nearly three years, she was anxious to get back to the island where she felt like she belonged. "Will Aunt Abby be okay leaving her family again?"

Just as she spoke her name, Abby had come to check to see where Chin and Sara were and heard part of her conversation, smiling softly she tickled the little girls side and nodded her head. "I'll miss my family, but you and Uncle Chin and the rest of five-o are all my family as well so I think I'll be just fine sweetheart, thank you for thinking of me".

What Sara didn't know yet was that Chin and Abby had spoken about getting married and formally adopting the little girl as their own. Chin hadn't proposed yet, however they had talked about it as Chin wanted to make sure that though the actual proposal would be a surprise, he didn't want the intention to be. He wanted to be sure Abby wanted to be married before he went ahead and did it.

Sara was still currently using the Diaz-Waincroft name and whilst she loved being connected to her parents that way, she had expressed an interest in changing her name to Kelly after her uncle. She loved her parents and wished they were still here with her, however her Uncle had felt more like a father to her then an Uncle.

The fact that Chin was only her Uncle by marriage never bothered her, she loved him and her mother always spoke about her Aunt Malia, while her father talked about her Uncle Chin all the time as well. Sara never knew about her father's line of work, and it wasn't something Chin was prepared to talk about unless Sara specifically asked.

He might have had a complicated past with her father, including being the man that had killed his own father, but in the end Gabriel was his brother in law and the father of his beautiful niece and he couldn't cloud his nieces opinion of her father. To Sara, her father was a loving man that loved his wife and daughter and Chin just wasn't the kind of man that would take that away from her.

"You are welcome, I'm really glad you are coming with us Aunt Abby", the little girl had become quite attached to Inspector Abby Dunn over the time she had known her and loved her just as much as she did her Uncle. Sara could see that Abby made her Uncle happy and that was the most important thing to her.

Abby leaned in and kissed the little girls cheek, "I'm glad as well sweetheart". As much as Sara was taken with Abby, she was also taken with Sara as well. She didn't have any children of her own yet and Sara was a brilliantly smart girl, very inquisitive and was most likely going to have a career in law enforcement like her Uncle or in the medical field like her Aunt.

Living all her life in San Francisco, she wasn't sure how she would have adapted to living in Hawaii, having Chin and Sara to focus on and her work with five-o and HPD made it easier to transition and so when she moved back to the mainland with Chin and Sara in tow, it was harder then she realized to adjust to living back in San Francisco.

Her parents were amazing and took to Chin and Sara so well, so it was hard in that aspect to move away, and yet at the same time, easy because she knew that the three of them missed being on the island. She had to admit it was a more relaxing vibe on the island even with the career they had both chosen.

Coming from a family where she had an older sister and a younger brother, Abby loved the idea of giving Sara a sibling, even though any child she had with Chin would technically make them cousins, she could sense that Sara did view them as her parents rather than Uncle and Aunt and she was sure at some point would come the question of wanting to call Chin and Abby by Dad and Mom one day.

"Have you got everything you want to take on the plane?", Most of their belongings were being shipped to them and wouldn't get there for a few weeks, however they did a few suitcases each with clothes and some toys/games for Sara as well as their carry on luggage, Sara's bag having books and colouring books to keep herself occupied during the plane ride.

The plane ride was only around five hours and thirty minutes however he knew she would most likely get bored on the way there. "I've got some books, colouring books, some cards so we can play a card game plus I brought my ipod as well to listen to music".

Nodding his head, he smiled softly, "Looks like you are all set.. We're going to swing by Abby's parents, and they are going to drive us to the airport to see us off".

Though Sara was happy to be going back to Hawaii, she knew she would miss being in San Francisco as well. It was a nice neighbourhood where they lived and she really enjoyed spending time with Abby's parents as well.

Abby's Parents treated Sara like one of their grandchildren, and so she knew she would miss them, however they both promised they would come visit here in Hawaii, and Chin and Abby promised to let her visit them in San Francisco so she felt a little happier about that.

Nodding her head in agreement, she smiled softly, "Let's do this", she held her hand out in a fist so that Chin could give her a fist bump to which he promptly returned.

Carrying her out to the car, Abby locked the door to the house as she followed them out, Chin having already packed the car. The car was in Abby's name, however they were selling it to her sister, and the house was one of her mother's investment properties so now that Abby, Chin and Sara had moved out, Abby's sister and her family were going to move in.

Taking a moment to look at the house before they got in the car, Sara put her head on Chin's shoulder and snuggled her bunny Norton closer to her. She was excited to move back to Hawaii but also a little nervous at starting a new school again. Chin knew she would be fine when she got there, it was just the thought of the unknown.

Kono had gone back a few weeks prior and her and Adam were working through things, Steve and Catherine were engaged, there were three new members of five-o, and Chin was a little nervous himself as to how it was going to work, and if he, Abby and Kono would still fit into the taskforce. Steve had said when he left that they would always be welcomed back with open arms, but now with the additional members, he wasn't overly sure.

He didn't mind working with HPD again if it came down to it, he knew that Abby enjoyed working for HPD and had already put in a transfer to work there, and he had a couple of buddies that worked there, but he knew that Steve was aware that he and Kono were wanting to be back at five-o so he was sure he would be able to accommodate them all.

**Author Notes: **

Well, well, bet you didn't think this would happen so soon.. Neither did I, but I decided to start writing this one as well. This is the homecoming story of Chin, Abby and Sara, coming home to Hawaii.. It's a bit of a romance story involving Chin and Abby, yet also a family story as well because we have Sara as a main character in it.. We will have other characters making appearances here, and Chin, Abby and Sara will be making appearances in other stories I am doing as well.. I think this one has started off on a good note..

I wanted Chin and Abby to be an empathetic ear for Kono and Adam to talk to and listen to rather then Chin going off at Adam like he has done in the past.. I feel almost like Chin and Adam got closer over the years, him respecting that he would do anything for Kono, and proving that over and over so whilst Steve and particularly Lou might have issues with him still at the moment, Chin, Abby and Sara will be there for him..

I adored Abby in this show and I really love how all the women in the show come together, there is never any jealously or competition unless it's friendly competition between them, I also really adored Chin and Abby's relationship and think it was one of the most mature serious ones he had been in since his marriage to Malia.

Again let me know if you have any thoughts, any comments, any suggestions. Always happy to take them on board.. They are all kind of seperate stories in their own right, you can read any of them on their own, but they are kind of companions to each other, so they do go hand in hand as well. Things I add in one story might be referenced in another so for anyone that reads them all, that is a bit of a bonus for you guys, but they can be read on their one as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only You **  
**A coming home story - The Kelly's **  
**Main Pairing: Chin Ho Kelly & Abby Dunn **  
**Main characters: Chin Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, and Sara Diaz-Waincroft. **

**Chapter two **

Leaving the people she considered her grandparents had been hard, there had been plenty of tears and sad goodbyes between Abby's parents, and the trio.. As much as Chin knew this was the right decision, it still was sad to have to say goodbye. Rachel and Jason Dunn were like second parents to him, always treating him like one of their own and never excluding Sara from gifts or special treats like they did with their other grandchildren.

Though Abby had been through this before, every time she got on a plane to go back to Hawaii when she was living there before, it never got easier. She loved her parents and her family, but she couldn't see her life now without Chin and Sara in it.. Where they went, was where she wanted to be. Chin had talked in dept to her about it all, wanting to make sure she was all in, and the way she looked at him had been all he needed to know she was truly in it.

Getting on the plane was enough of a distraction for Sara to stop crying and feeling more excited about going back home to Hawaii, and the flight attendants were really nice to her, even taking her up for a tour of the cockpit before taking her back to where she was seated in between Chin and Abby. "I can't wait to see Aunt Kono again.. and Uncle Adam.. I really miss him".

Chin smiled softly and nodded his head, leaning in to kiss her head.. "And I bet Uncle Adam especially can't wait to see you either". He had been kept updated on the Adam situation by Kono and last he heard, he was talking through things with Kono, and also trying to make amends with Steve and Lou in particular.

As hard as it has been, not being there to help Kono through it all, he knew he needed to be in San Francisco to get his replacement up to speed and to finish up his active cases. He also knew that there may be times when he and Abby could be recalled to San Francisco for court cases, and he knew that there was many family that Sara could stay with if they had to go back at the same time for the same cases.

After Sara put her headphones on after advice from the flight attendants and put some gum in her mouth to chew on to help her ears from popping, Abby looked over at Chin, sighing softly.. She knew what had been going on with Adam, and as much as she cared for him, she wasn't sure what to think of the situation he had found himself in after the issues he had with the Yakuza in the past.

"So how are things going with Adam?", she asked, making sure that Sara couldn't hear the conversation.. Neither of them wanted Sara to worry about what was going on, she thought the world of her Uncle Adam and had been devastated when her Aunt and Uncle had separated and Adam had moved back to Hawaii full time. "I think Kono managed to get through to him.. I don't know what he is doing about the Yakuza, but I do know that Kono told me they are working on their marriage, and getting back to where they were before they left the island".

It was good to know that they were working on things, while Abby wasn't around at the beginning of their romance, she saw their love and how they were around each other, and couples like that were meant to be together.. "I'm glad to hear they are working things out.. I know Kono hasn't been the same since their marriage broke down, so hopefully now they can both move forward and work towards being together again".

It was evident to Chin that Abby saw Kono as another little sister and Kono also looked up to Abby as well and saw her as a sister.. Abby often had FaceTime calls and text conversations with Kono about how she was doing, and how she could feel better.. Neither of them knew about the other issue that Kono had been dealing with since they got that sex trafficking case, and how that contributed to the breakdown of her marriage, but they knew that the love they shared, it was too strong for them both to ignore.

"I know, me too.. I will admit, I was hard on him at first, I just about asked him to not marry Kono in fact, and while I am wondering why he felt the need to go back to the Yakuza, the organisation that has done nothing but hunt him down and try to tear him apart, I will support Kono's decision and I will do what I can to support Adam as well as I know he hasn't done himself any favours with Steve and the rest of five-o at the moment".

It was exactly what Abby was thinking as well.. She too was concerned about why Adam made that decision to go back to the Yakuza and even more important when he handed his gun and badge back to Steve.. Abby knew Steve wouldn't find it easy to trust the man after that and Lou, dealing with nearly losing his niece.. It's why Chin and Abby had to be there for him, and not judge him, just support him and love him like the family he was.. Chin knew all too well about the dangers of not backing your family and how lonely a place that can be.

"I agree, we need to just be there for Adam and show him that we support him.. He is going to have enough issues with five-o and HPD not trusting him at the moment, so we can't go all gun ho on him alright Kelly?" Abby knew that he would do anything to protect his cousin and so even though he did say he was going to support him, he would easily fall back on that if he thought for a moment that Adam would hurt Kono.

Chin chucked and nodded his head, "Right you are Ma'am, there will be none of that, I promise. Besides.. I got my Mom to check in on when we get in anyway, so I'll get us settled in, and then head over to Mom's to check on her.. The family has been great, and supportive, keeping me updated, but I'm not gonna feel settled till I have seen her myself, and my mother loves Adam, so she will be the first to tell me off if I go off half cocked like that on him".

Abby did love Chin's mother, she was welcomed into the Kelly family from the moment that they became friends, even before they took their relationship to the next level and it was always as though his mother knew something was happening or that there was a connection between the two. "I hope it's okay if Sara and I tag along, I know we both would love to see her as well.. Sara sees her as another grandmother since both her birth grandparents are gone as well and I for one would love to see your mother.. she is a special woman that one".

From his seat, he couldn't do what we wanted to do which was kiss her, so what he did instead was reach over behind her and take her hand, lacing their fingers together, "I think we both lucked out in the in law department, you hear some horror stories about in laws, and yet I adore your parents and you adore my mother.. I just wished you could have met my Dad, he would have loved you just as much".

Smiling softly as she squeezed his hand and nodded, "I wish I could have met him as well, I would have loved to tell him what an amazing job he did in raising his son". It was moments like that where Chin just knew that he didn't want to be with anyone else, no one except Malia and Abby really understood him, and understood what drove him, and whilst other ex's he had been with had been uncomfortable whenever he mentioned Malia, Abby welcomed it, and encouraged him to talk about her especially since she was Sara's biological Aunt.

For the remainder of the flight, they continued talking, Chin showing Abby photos of the houses that Kono had looked at for them.. They hadn't made a decision yet on what house to purchase, but they were booked in to view a couple in the next few days once they were over the jet jag and the time difference. For now, they were going to be staying at his mother's till they found a home, unless his mother wished them to stay.. They had talked about it, and it was a nice big family home, big enough for the four of them to live in comfortably and not feel like they were living in each other's pockets..

For now, he was just grateful to be going home.. He always knew he would be home one day, the pull of the island was just way too strong.. He would be forever grateful for the opportunity to lead a taskforce, he now had a new found respect for what Steve did, but he liked working under a boss just as much and he was excited to come back home to his five-ohana.

**Author's notes: **

Well, well, bet you didn't think this would happen so soon.. Neither did I, but I decided to start writing this one as well. This is the homecoming story of Chin, Abby and Sara, coming home to Hawaii.. It's a bit of a romance story involving Chin and Abby, yet also a family story as well because we have Sara as a main character in it.. We will have other characters making appearances here, and Chin, Abby and Sara will be making appearances in other stories I am doing as well.. I think this one has started off on a good note..

I wanted Chin and Abby to be an empathetic ear for Kono and Adam to talk to and listen to rather then Chin going off at Adam like he has done in the past.. I feel almost like Chin and Adam got closer over the years, him respecting that he would do anything for Kono, and proving that over and over so whilst Steve and particularly Lou might have issues with him still at the moment, Chin, Abby and Sara will be there for him..

I adored Abby in this show and I really love how all the women in the show come together, there is never any jealously or competition unless it's friendly competition between them, I also really adored Chin and Abby's relationship and think it was one of the most mature serious ones he had been in since his marriage to Malia.

Again let me know if you have any thoughts, any comments, any suggestions. Always happy to take them on board.. They are all kind of seperate stories in their own right, you can read any of them on their own, but they are kind of companions to each other, so they do go hand in hand as well. Things I add in one story might be referenced in another so for anyone that reads them all, that is a bit of a bonus for you guys, but they can be read on their one as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only You  
A coming home story - The Kelly's  
Main Pairing: Chin Ho Kelly & Abby Dunn  
Main characters: Chin Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, and Sara Diaz-Waincroft. **

**Chapter three **

"Aloha", came a familiar voice as they waited to get their luggage at the baggage carousel.. The majority of the team were out on a case, but Mary and Joan had graciously offered to meet Chin, Abby and Sara at the airport and drive them to his mothers' house.. "Aloha", Chin answered back as he leaned in and hugged Mary, Sara and Joan already hugging each other and sequel, "It's good to see you again Mary", as Mary turned to then give Abby a huge hug.

"It's great to see you too Abby, and you as well Chin". Mary and Joan had visited them a few times, it was only around six hours to drive from Los Angeles to San Francisco so they had done it a few times, leaving on a Friday, staying over the weekend and leaving to come home on a Monday.

The girls really got along, Sara was a few years older then Joan but Sara always saw her as a little sister and never made her feel like she was too young to spend time with her. When Mary found out from Steve that Chin, Abby, Sara, Kono and Adam had been moving to the mainland, she made sure to get their numbers, knowing they were all moving within visiting distance.. L.A to Carson City was around seven hours and her and Kono became closer as well being closer geographically.

"Uncle Chin, look who's here Uncle Chin", came Sara's enthusiastic voice.. He knelt down to Sara and Joan's level and smiled softly, "I know.. Hi there Joanie, thanks for coming to pick us up". Joan smiled shyly and nodded her head, "You're welcome Uncle Chin", she answered in a soft voice, gazing up at him with nervous shy eyes.. Even though she had seen him more regularly on the mainland, she was still sometimes a bit shy.

As he was about to stand up, she leaned in and gave him a big hug, "I missed you Uncle Chin.", hearing that gave his heart a warmth feeling, and he smiled, hugging her back, "I missed you too Joanie.. but guess what.. We're back here to stay now as well, and you and Sara can spend as much time together as you like".

"Babe, our luggage is coming around", Abby hated to interrupt but wanted to be able to get their luggage so they could get going.. He leaned in and kissed Joanie's cheek and then stood up, heading over to the carousel to help Abby and Mary with their luggage, the kids standing close by.. Reaching for the bags, they each took two bags each and then put them down on the ground and pulling the handles up so they could roll them in the wheels, Chin having a go bag as well that he was going to carry.

Walking out of the airport, it finally hit Chin that he was home. Just the smell of the plumerias, and the mixed scent of the fragrant tropical fruits, and the cool Hawaiian breeze, it gave him shivers. He hadn't been home during the entire time he had been on the mainland so it was nearly overwhelming for him.

It was something he really missed over the years of being in San Francisco, he had to admit that he had come to really enjoy his time in California, the weather was similar, it was slightly cooler then Hawaii but both enjoyed similar temperatures but there was just something about finally being home in the state he was born and raised on.. It was almost like a weight had shifted off his shoulders knowing he was there to look after his mother.

Standing there for a moment to just take it all in, Abby took his hand and squeezed lightly. "How do you feel? Being home I mean?", she asked softly, looking over at him from where she stood. "I feel like I never left". He chuckled softly and then leaned over to kiss her, the kids and Mary already starting to get into the kids settled in the back seat of her brothers truck.

Mary had a little car of her own, a 2019 Chevy cruise hatchback but with five bodies and luggage, it would become a tight squeeze so Steve had offered to let her drive his Silverado to pick them up. Once the kids were in the car, Joan in a little booster seat, Chin and Abby came over to put their luggage in the back of the truck. "I see that Steve hasn't changed much over the years", he commented, letting a laugh out. "He likes his truck that's for sure", Mary added, laughing along.

The only minor differences over the years was the year model and colour updates. Because it was technically his /work/ vehicle, the government updated the five-o task forces cares every few years and modified them to be used as police vehicles. "You can sit up front Abbs, I'll take the back with the kids", he told Abby, opening the passenger side door for her and then closing it once she got in.

"Awww", came a chorus from Mary, Sara and Joan, "And they say chivalry is dead". Mary added, opening the drivers side door and getting in, Abby laughing softly as Chin got in the back with the girls. "I know, I keep saying that, I feel very lucky". Abby did get a good man, she knew that, a man that had values and morals, and was old fashioned.

Driving through the streets of Hawaii, the girls in the back were happily discussing play dates and meet ups, Chin was texting Kono to see if she wanted to meet up later in the afternoon, and Abby, and Mary were chatting the whole way back to Chin's mothers, "Kono told me your bike and your mustang are still at your mother's house as well. One of your cousins has been keeping them maintained and registered and insured". Mary looked into the rear view mirror to talk to Chin about the car situation.

"I'm glad they are still there.. I did wonder about what do to with them, but then Mom said I could keep them there.. I think she always had hope her boy would be back home at some point". He chuckled, smiling softly as he thought of his mother.. He had hated to leave her when he had left but he knew she had a lot of family around her and she had told him it was too much of a good opportunity to pass up, so he had left, but now he was glad to be back home.

Just then, Mary pulled into the driveway of his mother's house, the house he grew up in and he smiled.. Sitting on the porch was his mother waiting for them. The smile that lit up his face showed just how much he had missed her. "koʻu keikikāne", his mother opened her arms for her son as soon as he opened the door and he smiled, walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms. "poina paha ʻoe i ka makuahine".

Seeing his mother again made him tear up, and he had to wipe his tears away with his thumb as he pulled away, "and my little Sara", she said in english, opening her arms to her.. Sara smiled and ran into her arms, "Grandma", she smiled happily as she hugged her back. Even though Chin's mother was not her grandmother, she felt like that to her and she always enjoyed hearing stories about her Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono.

"And Abby, how could I forget you, come, come, you are family too". Abby had been standing back with Mary and Joan and now came forward to hug Chin's mother, and smiled brightly.. "It's so good to see you again Mrs Kelly".. Chin's mother playfully smacked her arm, Chin and Abby looking amused, "You call me Kalani, or Mom.. please… no Mrs Kelly".

Mary and Joan were going to head off, but before they could, Kalani Kelly called out to them, "Please Mary, Joan, stay for lunch.. I have made so much food for my Chin's home coming". Mary had come to know Kalani well since she had moved back here, and always felt welcomed.. "Please Mommy can we stay". Joanie pleaded with soft eyes and a pout.. "Okay, we can stay.. Ohh Chin, Steve said he is having the team over for a bbq this evening and he wants you guys to come as well".

Nodding his head, he smiled.. Not even a full day on the island and Steve had found a way to get them all together already.. He was looking forward to meeting everyone properly.. He had been there at Doris's funeral, but he didn't have a chance to talk to the new hires, Tani and Junior and he didn't know anything about Quinn, so he was looking forward to it. "Can't wait", he said smiling and it was true, he couldn't wait.

**Author's Notes: **

I'm trying to keep busy on these and keep these going as quickly as I can, I think these chapters, 3 and 4 turned out really well for this one.. I love Chin Ho and I just love how he is so family oriented that I knew this is how I wanted to take this story.. Also I know it's not going to be easy writing about his mother's cancer, since my own mother went through it, and survived but I feel happiness with some family love with a bit of angst here is how to go.. Don't worry, his mother won't die because of it, it just a way of getting him back on the island.

**SteveMcGarrettLover: **

Thanks, I am really glad you liked this one so far, I am really trying hard to bring back all these characters we love and adore in a way that makes sense as to why they would be coming back to Hawaii, and I think this one and Kono and Adam's story both make a lot of sense. Haha I am glad you liked that, and I hope you really like these chapters as well. Mahalo again for your support on these.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only You  
A coming home story - The Kelly's  
Main Pairing: Chin Ho Kelly & Abby Dunn  
Main characters: Chin Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, and Sara Diaz-Waincroft. **

**Chapter four**

Later in the afternoon, they had settled into the living arrangements at his mother's house, shown Sara her bedroom, loving how his mother had managed to make sure it was all pretty with the things she liked.. She had rang and spoken to the three of them and made sure that everything was perfect.. Kalani knew that they would want their own space at some point, but she also knew that she wanted them to feel at home and especially Sara to feel like she could access anything she wanted in the home.

"So, this is home", Abby said softly as they settled back on the soft mattress in their bedroom. Sara was making some cookies with Kalani for dinner that evening, and so Chin and Abby were just relaxing in their bedroom.. "I really love it here Chin, and I know you would love for us to have a place all of our own, but I'm happy to stay here as long as your mother wants and or needs us".

Moving onto his side, he smiled at Abby.. His family home was a big home, and spread across three floors as well, the basement floor was big enough to make a self-sufficient flat, with two bedrooms with ensuites, living area, bathroom and kitchen. The main floor had a large open kitchen that flowed out into a big dinning and living areas, and had another two bedrooms, a main bathroom and an ensuite in one of the bedrooms. The third floor was what they called the attic and that had been done up as another living space with a loft feel known as the teenagers retreat which Chin had spent a lot of time in as a kid.

"Are you sure you want to commit to that Abby?", his fingers linked with hers and he looked into her eyes, wanting her to be sure that they could still have their own house if she wanted that.. It had been years since he had lived at home, but his mother's health was declining, just before they decided to move back, Kalani been diagnosed with breast cancer and was about to go through chemotherapy and possibly surgery and radiation so he wanted to be able to help his mother as much as he could.

Smiling softy at the man that she hoped would one day be her husband, she nodded her head.. "I love your Mom Chin, and even after everything is done and completed, she still might need help, especially in a house this big.. This is a family home Chin, and I know your mother doesn't want to give it up.. All her memories of her children and nieces and nephews running around playing and being kids are here.. So I don't see why we wouldn't want to commit to making this our family home".

If he didn't already know this was the woman he wanted to marry, this would have been the moment of realisation. "You are amazing Abby.. I can't tell you how much this means to me that you would consider this, let alone be committed to living in my family home", Her leg draped over his, she smiled again and leaned into kiss him gently. "Your Mom made me feel welcome when I first came here and began spending more and more time with you and your family, and I really feel at home here already Chin".

It had been decided that Sara's bedroom would be up in the attic since as she grew, she would want a space of her own, and that Chin and Abby would have the self-sufficient flat, and Chin's mother would have the the main floor since she didn't need to up and down stairs, and they would spend some of their time up on the main level with his mother as well as making the flat their own space. It seemed like a perfect idea, he knew his mother would love them to stay but she wouldn't necessarily want to ask herself because she didn't want to feel like a burden.

"I think Sara would really love it as well, and it is enough room if Jorge and Maria want to come stay and also if we maybe one day decide to extend our family". As soon as Chin had gotten back there, it felt home again, and he knew he would have trouble moving away from his mother when she was ill, and not up to maintaining a house this size, and not wanting to downsize due to all her memories. Smiling back at him, she kissed him, "I'd love that once we are settled, and maybe once your mother has had her treatment and finished, we can talk about that".

Rolling them both so that he was on top of her, he smiled brightly and kissed her deeper, "or we could start now", she smirked, wrapping her legs around him. "Mmm as much as I would right now, we need to get ready to go to Steve and Catherine's soon, but we can pick it up later on after we get back perhaps?", he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again before he let her roll them back onto their sides. "I like the sound of that very much".'

Just as they were about to get up, Sara knocked on the bedroom door that was closed, "The cookies are ready, do you want to try any before we put them in a container to take to Uncle Steves?", she asked them still keeping the door closed till they said she could come in.. "You can come in sweetheart", Chin's soft voice answered.. She opened the door and peeked inside, and then came in.. "And we'd love to try some of your cookies wouldn't we". Abby added as Sara came to sit on the bed.

Sitting there on the bed, it appeared to both Chin and Abby that she had something more important to discuss then just freshly baked cookies.. "what's up sweetie?", Chin asked as he sat up and pulled the nearly eleven year old into his lap.. "I want to talk to Uncle Jorge and Aunt Maria as well, I just want to make sure they are okay with this, but I've been thinking", once her uncle nodded for her to continue, she took a breath, her fingers playing nervously with the necklace her Momma had brought her before she had died.

"I love my Momma and my Daddy a lot.. and I don't want to do this if it's going to upset anyone, but I've been thinking and talking to Grandma as well.. Would it be okay if I changed my name to Kelly?.. I don't want to upset Uncle Jorge and Aunt Maria or even you Uncle Chin if I take away Diaz or Waincroft from my name, but I feel you are more like my Dad now then my Uncle.. and Abby has become like my Mom".

She trailed off, unsure of what else to say, and then Abby took her hand, and smiled up at her.. "We have talked about this, your Uncle and I.. and one day, when we decide to get married, we were hoping to maybe formally adopt you as our own, we have also talked about this with your other Aunt and Uncle, and the main things they are concerned at is that we continue to educate you about not only your Hawaiian ancestors on your fathers side, but your Mexican ancestors on your mothers, and that we continue to allow them to be apart of your life, and to visit, to both we have agreed".

Sara smiled brightly and launched herself at them both, hugging them tight, "Does that mean I can call you Mommy and Daddy?", the little girl was excited at the thought of finally having a Mommy and Daddy.. She in no means wanted to replace her mother and father, but for an orphan, it was a nice idea to have someone you can call Mom and Dad again.. "I guess it does sweetheart, I guess it does", he hugged the little girl back whom had became this massive part of his life, all because he had fallen in love and been married to this little girls Aunt.

In his pocket was the ring.. and he leaned in to Sara and whispered in her ear, keeping her ear he was whispering into covered with his hand, and then they pulled away and smiled at each other.. This wasn't exactly how he had thought he would propose, but he couldn't think of a better way, surrounded by his amazing girls… Carefully getting the box out of his pocket, he smiled, and after opening it, he allowed Sara to hold it and his hand was on it as well..

Looking up at Abby, seeing her tearing up.. He smiled.. Proposing to Malia was this easy as well, and he couldn't help she was smiling down on them all, "Sara and I would love to know if you would officially like to become a member of the Kelly clan and do us the honour of being my wife and Sara's mother", taking a breath, his smile got wider, "Will you, Abigail Marie Dunn marry me?"

Her hand moving over her mouth, and she felt the tears move down her face, "Yes, yes, yes, I'd be so very honoured to be your wife and to be Sara's mother". Chin took the ring out of the box and looked into her eyes as he slid it onto her finger, "We love you Abby", he whispered, speaking for himself and Sara, "And I love you both so much too.. come here, both of you", she opened her arms wide and they both fell into her arms for a big hug, wiping her tears away with her fingers..

They held each other for a long time it seemed, but it felt right.. That moment they became more then just a couple with legal guardianship of a child, they became a family and it all happened right here in his family home, and on the island he grew up on.. Memories like this, you couldn't buy, it was priceless, and he couldn't wait for the next chapter to start already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Only You  
A coming home story - The Kelly's  
Main Pairing: Chin Ho Kelly & Abby Dunn  
Main characters: Chin Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, and Sara Diaz-Waincroft. **

**Chapter five**

Walking out into the area where Kalani's living room was, the three of them looked happy and Kalani enjoyed seeing that look on all three of their faces.. It had been hard to get the diagnosis of the cancer, yet it was even harder to have to tell Chin Ho, Abby and Sara. She had gone to the mainland for a visit because she knew it wasn't a conversation she wanted to have over the phone.

It was only the next day when Chin and Abby spoke to her about moving to the island that she realised they had both been up half the night discussing it.. She hadn't wanted the family to up-route themselves again, and to take Sara away from her friends in San Francisco, and yet when she mentioned that, Sara quickly hugged the woman she saw as a grandmother and told her in no uncertain terms that she wanted to be back on the island.

Her other grandparents were still here and she could visit them as much as she wanted to.. It had been nice to know that the three of them wanted to be there on the island to take care of her and make sure she had company for her treatments and had everything she needed. Chin's father had passed many years before and though she knew it was Sara's father whom had pulled the trigger, she never harboured any hate towards the man.

"Wow don't you three look lovely", she commented, smiling softly as Sara came running over to her to hug her.. "Guess what", she smiled softly as her grandmother picked her up and sat down on the sofa with her granddaughter. "What is it sweetheart?", she let her hand move through the small girls hair and fixed it up for her, tying her hair tie a little more securely.

"I'm being adopted", she was very excited that she could call her uncle and aunt Mom and Dad now.. It meant a lot to her that they wanted to keep her, even when they moved to San Francisco and now that they moved back to Hawaii.. She knew Chin wasn't her blood relative, but her Uncle through marriage, and knowing he choose to fight for her made her feel really happy. She wished she had gotten to meet her Aunt Malia, but Chin was telling her all about her Aunt.

"That is wonderful news sweetheart", She had a feeling that the two of them would be adopting Sara, and she for one was thrilled. She already saw Sara as a granddaughter and the way those two loved the young girl, they would be wonderful parents to her. "And that is not the best part". She really wanted to tell her about the engagement but she also wanted to make sure they were okay with her telling them..

Chin chuckled at the way she turned to look at Chin and Abby before she said anything.. He nodded encouragingly and smiled to let her know it was okay to tell her.. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married". Her voice was filled with excitement and happiness and Kalani hugged her granddaughter tight but kept her eyes on Chin and Abby, her eyes filling with tears at knowing he was finally settling down again.

It had taken him a long time to really move on since Malia's death and Kalani really didn't think he ever would truly move on.. He had dated a few women after her, and yet he never seemed happy enough to want to take it to the next step.. Abby made him happy, she could see that and they were a true family, and she loved that. Abby might not be Hawaiian, but she had been more then willing to be taught the traditions when she lived here on the island, and that made her respect her even more.

"Ohh son, that is wonderful news", after hugging Sara, she smiled and let her down, standing up, and walking over to where both Chin and Abby were standing, pulling them both into her arms. Once she had hugged them tight, she let go, and smiled, turning her gaze to Abby, "I am honoured to be able to call you daughter my sweet Abby.. I'm so happy for you both". There was no doubt in her mind, that he was doing what made him happy, and though times were tough for her right now, this is what she needed.. Happy news..

"Thank you so much Kalani, I really appreciate your sweet words and I am honoured to be able to call you mom as well". Whilst Abby had both her parents alive and well, she respected Kalani a lot and loved her just as much as she loved her own mother.. Her mother got along well with Kalani as well, so it was nice that they all just got along, it made becoming a family all the more easier and stress free knowing your fiance's mother loved you and approved of who is was going to marry.

Chin leant in and hugged his mother again and smiled, "Thanks Mom, I love you so much and I'm really happy we could bring some joy into your day like this". Kalani kissed his cheek and then wiped his cheek when she got lipstick on his cheek, and laughed softly. "I never thought you would be happy again after Malia so today is a very joyful day indeed". He held her at arms length and smiled thoughtfully.. "Why don't you come with us to the bbq this evening.. I'm sure Steve and Catherine will have enough food".

Kalani thought about it for a moment and nodded.. Even though Chin hadn't been on the island in a few years, and not many people would know this, but Steve had taken it upon himself to come and check in on her every now and then, Chin had always spoken very highly of both McGarrett men, John and Steve and she knew that Steve would welcome her there if she came along. "Okay, I will come with you, only because I know Steve will most likely come get me himself if he knew I declined".

Chin chuckled and smiled, nodding his head… "and we all know Steve won't take no for an answer, let's go.. I for one, am starving and Steve always makes sure there is a good mix of traditional Hawaiian food as well as the honoured favourites at a bbq". As Kalani reached for Abby's hand, Abby smiled softly and gave her elbow for Kalani to lean on, and took her hand with her other, squeezing softy. For Abby, she knew the feeling that Kalani was feeling now and that was being included in the little things like family bbq's..

As Abby helped Kalani to the car, Sara and Chin got the container of cookies to take with them and headed out as well. It was nice to be back on the island and he couldn't wait to be able to celebrate with his ohana.. Steve had really changed everything for him.. Had it not been for him, he didn't he would have ever gotten his badge back, and that meant the world to him, because it had given him so many opportunities and those opportunities lead him to leading his own task force and now lead him back home, so he was grateful the man that believed in him even when no one else had.

**Author's Notes**

I am sorry for taking so long with this one.. I was in the middle of writing this chapter and was going to do a second chapter to take it to chapter 6, but then I got carried away with the Perfect story and put this aside while I began to work on that one.. I want my readers to know I won't sacrifice any one story for another, it is all about just what I feel is giving me the highest muse at the time, but I wanted to finish this one to put it up finally. I really love this story with Chin, Abby and Sara and including his mother.. I don't think we have ever known his mother's name so I looked at Hawaiian female names and Kalani seemed to fit perfectly to me, I see her as like a Kumo type character, very Hawaiian and very cultural experienced in the Hawaiian ways and the spirit of Ohana etc which is why she sees five-o and in particular Steve as family because his father was Chin's partner and now worked with Steve as well.

**SteveMcGarrettLover: **

Thank you, I am so glad you love this story, I love it as well, I think it is nice to do stories with the other characters, I think often times Steve/Danny are the main focus of some stories so I like balancing that out and putting different characters in the spot light. He does know when and how to plan things and I love when the all get together in his backyard to have some kind of meal. I did love the way she asked if she could be their kid.. I want to still be respectful the fact she had parents, but at the same time, she is basically an orphan and wants to feel loved and wanted.. Mmm yes that will happen for sure, I love those scenes of them in the show so there will be more of that to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only You  
A coming home story - The Kelly's  
Main Pairing: Chin Ho Kelly & Abby Dunn  
Main characters: Chin Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, and Sara Diaz-Waincroft. **

**Chapter six**

Walking into the McGarrett backyard, he smiled softly at the sight of seeing all those familiar faces. Chin hadn't seen them for awhile. He was here briefly for Doris McGarrett's funeral services, though only were able to stay for a little while and then had to be back to work. There were some new faces as well he noticed.

Steve and Catherine were the first to spot them and they smiled brightly as they walked over to the four of them, "Chin, Abby, nice to see you guys again", Steve answered, holding his hand out to Chin who took it, they shook and then pulled Chin into a hug. "Missed you brother". Chin responded to him, giving him a huge hug back.

"Missed you too, glad to have you back on the island". He was really happy to have Chin back, this man had been a big part of his old man's life and had so many stories to tell him about his time working with his dad, and he was a really good cop as well. He had been excited to see him lead his own taskforce but at the same time, sad that he had lost out on a good member of the team.

Catherine hadn't really spent a lot of time with Abby, Abby having come into the team after she had left, but the two greeted each other like old friends. Catherine had spent some time with her during the time when they came back for Doris's funeral, so they weren't complete strangers. "It's really good to see you again Abby, I'm really glad you came along with Chin when he decided to move back, he speaks really highly of you, as does Lou and Danny".

Abby smiled brightly and blushed a little, "It's great to see you again too Catherine, and thank you, Chin and Kono speak very highly of you as well". She had missed living in San Francisco when she had been here on the island, but ever since she had been back in San Francisco, she missed living on the island and being apart of HPD.

Catherine smiled softly, "Thanks, I'd love to be able to get to know you better too, we should be get all the girls together and have a girls night out at some point, make the boys all stay home and look after any children".

Nodding her head, Abby smiled, "I love that idea a lot.. We really should".

Behind them, Kalani coughed to get her son's attention, he chuckled and smirked softly, "Ohh and Steve, you remember my mother Kalani, and mom this is Catherine Rollins, she used to work with us at five-o and she is Steve's partner".

Steve and Catherine gracelessly walked over to her so she didn't have to move too far and they both hugged her, "I'm glad that Chin managed to convince you to come over for a bite to eat Kalani", Steve smiled as he pulled out of the hug, but held her still, "You are just as handsome as ever and look so much like your father Steve, he would be so proud of you".

He smiled softly, "Thanks, I appreciate that", he talked a little softer now, "I was sad to hear about your cancer, please, if you need anything, Catherine and I are more than happy help in anyway we can". Kalani smiled and squeezed his hands, nodding her appreciation. "I appreciate that a lot, and I will.. Your sister and niece have been coming by and helping out till Chin and Abby were able to come home".

Steve hadn't been aware of that but it didn't surprise him at all, his sister was a great carer and since she had adopted Joanie, she had become a lot more responsible person and he smiled proudly, "Mary has really grown up a lot since having Joanie, I'm just happy to see her reaching out to others and helping, I know dad would be proud of her as well".

Behind her, peeking out from her leg was Sara, "and who do we have here? That can't be Sara Waincraft can it? She looks way too big". He smiled softly as he knelt down to her size and she came out from her hiding place behind her grandmother to run into Steve's arms, and he enveloped her in a big hug, "I've run out of girl scout cookies so I hope you join up again cause I'm in desperate need for some".

She giggled, and then pulled away, nodding her head. "Of course I will Uncle Steve", She had transferred to the San Francisco Girl Scouts when they moved and she had already spoken to Chin and Abby about re-joining up to the same one she had been involved with on the island before, the Aloha Girl Scouts and she had planned to have Joanie join her as well. "I'm gonna see if Joanie wants to join as well". She added in a shy voice.

Kneeing down beside Steve, Catherine smiled brightly, "I'm sure Joanie would love to join the girl scouts with you, and can I say, that is a very dress you have there, I'm Catherine but you can call me Cath if that is too much of a mouthful for you".

Sara hadn't talked a lot to Catherine before, but she had seen her photos around her Uncle Steve's house and even one that was on his bedside table and another that was on his desk at work, and she smiled a little shy, and asked in a quiet voice, "Can I call you Aunty Cath, like Gracie, and Joanie do?"

The former navy officer smiled brightly, her heart melting at that request nodded her head, "I would really love that". Chin had spoken about Catherine to both Abby and Sara and even Steve and Kono had mentioned her as well, so though she hadn't known her well personally, she felt like she knew her and Joanie seemed to adore her as well, and Joanie was a very good judge of character as well.

Holding her arms out, Sara went straight into Catherine's arms for a hug as well, Catherine smiling softly as she rubbed her back. She had only met the little girl once before when she was here for Doris's funeral, but she already loved the little girl more then she ever thought possible. She knew she was Gabriel Waincraft's daughter and yet she would never hold that against her at all.

Pulling out of the hug, she smiled, "So I know you have already seen Joanie, but she is here if you wanna come with me and we can see if she wants to go play on the sand for a while". Sara smiled and nodded her head happily, taking her hand as Catherine stood up and they went to find Mary and Joan, Chin smiling at how welcoming Catherine was to Sara.

"She'll make a fine mother one day Steve", he commented to him, Steve smiling with a slight blush. "We're just taking things slow for now, but I agree, she will make a wonderful mother, Kalani please make yourself at home while you are here, anything you need, I'm sure anyone of us will be willing to get whatever it is".

Kalani smiled and hugged him once more, and thanked him, and then took a seat by the water, watching Mary, Catherine, Sara and Joan play together, Lou coming over to offer her a drink and introduce himself to her. "So, how you doing with the news brah?", Steve asked him as Abby excused herself to go talk to Kono, seeing her and Adam just walk in. "I'm still sometimes in denial Steve.. but then other days, I'm fine with it.. I just wish she didn't have to go through this, my heart aches for her".

Nodding his head, he could feel for him, and understand.. He had been heartbroken when Deb finally told him she had a brain tumour which was cancerous, "I'm here for you if you ever need to talk.. You have been there for me plenty of times and I'm here to return the favour". Chin smiled and nodded "Thanks Steve, I appreciate it".

Though they hadn't known each other long, Steve had also invited Cole Lance, Thomas Magnum, Juliet Higgins, TC Calvin, Rick Wright, Kumu and even Detective Gordon Katsumoto from HPD. He knew Abby had been wanting to get back into HPD and he knew that Katsumoto was looking for a new partner so he thought he would introduce the pair and see how they thought of working together. "So, I see familiar faces, some newer faces I met briefly when at your Mom's funeral and then faces I've never met before", he smirked smiling at knowing that Steve was always still able to create this huge Ohana around him.

**Author's Notes:**

Again thanks for the support on all of my stories, I really love that my muse for writing them has stayed this long for me to continue writing some amazing stories for you. I enjoy reading them back every now and then as well, not just for research purposes so I know what's happened but genuinely as a fan of the show, I love reading them.. I write these stories for myself as well as you guys and I felt that Chin, Abby and Sara really do deserve to be home where they belong in Hawaii. Hope you like these two new chapters, and I hope you like I've tried to incorporate a bit of a cross over there as well.

**SteveMcGarrettLover: **

Thanks for your kind words, I love how this story is turning out and I really would love for them to have a more adult romantic scene as well, so I'm sure at some point, we will get there with them. I just like to try to make it a natural progression in the story as opposed to just adding it there for the sake of it. I like all my adult scenes to be meaningful, I hope you like these next too, and who I have tried to include in the two chapters as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Only You  
A coming home story - The Kelly's  
Main Pairing: Chin Ho Kelly & Abby Dunn  
Main characters: Chin Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, and Sara Diaz-Waincroft. **

**Chapter seven**

"Well, what can I say, the more the merrier", he walked over to where Thomas and his crew were standing, and Abby and Kono had joined, Chin walking behind Steve.. "So Chin, Abby, Kono, I want to introduce you to some new friends of ours, they helped us out on a big case recently and they have kinda stuck around ever since", he smirked playfully.

"Thomas Magnum, he is a P.I, Juliet Higgins, she works with Thomas, then you have TC Calvin, Rick Wright, and Kumu, they are good friends of the writer Robin Masters, and Abby in particular, I would like you to meet Detective Gordon Katsumoto, I think you two would make a good team when you transfer back to HPD".

He took a breather, taking a sip of his beer, "Guys this is Chin Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn and Kono Kalakaua, Kono and Chin were on the five-o team when it was first initiated, their cousins actually and Chin used to be my Dad's partner at HPD as well". He was always proud to say he had worked with and been friends with two McGarretts.

Steve was just as loyal a partner as his father John was.. They all took turns shaking each other's hands and saying hello, and nice to meet you's, and then Katsumoto and Abby headed off to have a chat about possibly being partners..

"So if Abby is Gordie's partner, does that mean she will loosen him up a little seeing as she used to work for you guys", Thomas couldn't help but ask, causing the rest of them to laugh out loud a little. "Thomas", Juliet nudged him and shook her head, "I must apologise, Magnum says the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate times".

Chin smirked and chuckled, he liked them both already, "I knew Katsumoto from when I was at HPD, he is a good cop, but he could do with some loosening up", he winked at Magnum, "and Abby, she is a rule breaker.. When we ran our taskforce together in San Francisco, she became a lot like Steve actually".

Kumu had excused herself to go and sit with Kalani, smiling seeing she had someone of a similar age to talk to, "So, I hear you guys know the Robin Masters.. I'd love to meet him one day, I have read all of his White Knight books", Kono had been following Robin Masters for years, she loved the fact he wrote a lot of his White Knight series from his estate in Hawaii, and had always wanted to meet him.

Juliet smiled and nodded, "Well, I am not only a private investigator for Magnum but I am also the majordomo of Robin Master's estate so perhaps one day we can arrange a meeting when he is back on the island, Your name isn't by chance Kono Kalakaua?" In the guest house, she had seen memorabilia of a surfer named Kono Kalakaua, signed posters, and the like, and this woman standing in front of her looked very much like the woman in the posters, only a little older.

Kono nodded, and chuckled, "Yes, it is in fact, why do you ask?", most people knew her in her younger days for being a professional surfer, but these days, she had more of a reputation as a cop. Juliet smiled again, "Well as much as Mr Masters has a fan in you, I think you have a fan in him.. He has a lot of your competition posters and some of them signed up on the wall of the guest house where Thomas resides".

Blushing a little, she smiled shyly, "Wow, I had no idea that he was a fan of mine". She never recalled signing a poster for Robin Masters but perhaps it was before she had discovered his writing. "So I am sure I can certainly set something up when he comes to town next", Juliet continued with a smile on her face.

TC and Rick had peeled off to talk to Kamekona who had shown up as well, Adam walking up behind Kono and pulling her into his arms, and kissing her, "Well hey, if it isn't Thomas and Juliet, nice to see you both again". He shook their hands and smiled as the four of them began a conversation about Adam and Kono and their relationship/marriage and how they were going to work being in five-o together and being married.

"Come on, there is a couple of others I'd like to introduce you too as well", Steve led Chin over to where Quinn, Tani and Junior were standing talking and having a beer. "I know you briefly met Tani and Junior, not sure if you got to meet Quinn Liu, Quinn is out latest recruit, she comes to us from the Army", he pointed towards Chin, "this is Chin Ho Kelly, he was my dad's partner at HPD and I brought him along for the ride when I first was setting up five-o".

Chin smiled as he leaned forward and held out his hand, Quinn taking it shaking firmly, "Nice to meet you Chin, I don't think we got a chance to meet when you were here last year, but I've heard amazing things from everyone including your cousin Kono". Kono had been back in Hawaii a little longer then Chin, Abby and Sara so she had already met Kono. Her and Adam had become good friends, so of course he introduced her as soon as he could.

Smiling softly as he shook her hand back, he nodded his head, "Kono has been texting me and FaceTiming me telling me I need to meet you because you are in her words, 'awesome', It's really nice to meet you and welcome to the five-ohana". As big as his own family was, he had really felt isolated from a lot of them. Even when it was revealed that his uncle had taken the money and not himself, a lot of his extended family still distanced themselves from him, so he knew what an amazing feeling it was to have his five-o family around him.

"Thanks, I don't have a lot of family so it's nice to be included in this one", she smiled softly at him, taking a sip of her beer, "and nice to see you again, Tani, Junior". He shook both of their hands, "it's nice to see you again Sir", Junior replied at the same time Chin chuckled, "no need to be so formal brah, call me Chin". Junior seemed to relax a little and nodded, "sorry si.. I mean Chin".

It had taken him a while to get used to not calling Steve and even Lou Sir, so it might take him a while to not call Chin sir as well.. He was so used to using that term when he was in the uniform, "So, I hear you are coming back to five-o", Tani questioned, smiling softly at him, Chin noting how close Tani and Junior were standing to each other. "Steve always told me that I would have a home with five-o, and I'd love nothing more then to com back, I loved being a leader myself, but I do like being under Steve's leadership even more, and I'd love to see you guys, working out there with you and seeing what you all have.. I hear both Junior and Quinn are a little like Steve".

Smirking, Tani nodded, "Ohh Quinn is like a female Steve really, and Junior takes after him as well, both wanting to rush into danger without even thinking it through". Chin laughed and looked over to where Danny was taking photos of Grace and Charlie together, "I'm sure Danny has his hands full keeping tabs on those three then".

Quinn and Junior both protested, "Hey we're standing right here you know", Junior quipped, but they were both laughing so they weren't taking it seriously at all. In fact, they liked they were being compared to Steve, he was a hard worker and especially for Junior, he looked up to Steve, and saw him as a role model so it made him proud of being compared to the likes of Steve McGarrett.

Steve was pleased to see the lot of them getting on.. He knew he needed strong team members but also more importantly he needed team members that got on well with each other and were able to communicate well.. He knew from experience with the teams from his time as a SEAL, you needed people you could trust to back you up. Over the years he had recruited Danny, Chin, Kono, Lori, Jenna, Catherine, Lou, Jerry, Adam, Abby, Tani, Junior, Abby, Quinn and Eddie, and they all made an amazing team.

He stepped away to tend to the bbq, there were a lot of hungry mouths to feed and Catherine had left Joanie and Sara with Danny, Grace and Charlie, and her and Mary had gone inside with Kono and Juliet to get the salads and other foods ready for their evening, Adam and Thomas joining him at the bbq. C

Coming back from her talk with Gordon, she smiled as Chin moved his arm to wrap around her back, "Well, it's official.. Gordon and I'll be partners.. He is impressed with my resume and the fact I have worked with /you cowboys/ as he put it doesn't appear to have him too worried". Chin smiled, leaning into her and kissing her softly. He worried about her working on her own, so he was glad she had a partner to back her up.. She leaned in and whispered softly, only Chin able to hear what she had told him.

"After dinner, I think", he responded softly.. He was happy.. He was back on the island, he was among family and friends and he was looking at getting married for a second time. He never thought he would meet someone worthy of marriage after losing Malia but everyday he woke up next to Abby, he knew she would approve and would be happy that he was happy and that was all he needed, to know she was happy that he was willing to go through life without being alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Only You A coming home story - **  
**The Kelly's Main **  
**Pairing: Chin Ho Kelly & Abby Dunn **  
**Main characters: Chin Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, and Sara Diaz-Waincroft. **  
**Chapter eight**

Coming home that night, the four of them were tired but really happy. Chin carried a sleeping Sara inside and took her right into bed, getting her into her pj's before he tucked her into bed, Abby helping Kalani inside and locking the front door once they were all inside. "Would you like me to make you some tea before you head to bed Kalani?", Abby asked her softly, smiling as she helped her to sit down on the rocking chair.

"A cup of tea would be wonderful Abby", she nodded, smiling as she took her hand and squeezed softly in a way of silent thank you. "I'll be back, you just sit and relax". She patted her arm before she headed into the kitchen to put the kettle on.. "Well Sara is out", Chin smiled as he came out of Sara's bedroom after having tucked her into bed, "She didn't even stir when I got her out of her party clothes and into her pyjamas".

His mother smiled softly and chuckled, "You and Kono were the same after a busy day of playing and being out in the sun and the surf. I'd put you both into bed and neither of you stirred at all". Kalani had fond memories of having Kono spend time with the family. She was related to Chin through his father's side of the family, but Kono was one of her favourite nieces, and it made her proud that she followed in her Uncle and cousin's footsteps.

As Abby began making tea for them all, Chin sat down next to his mother and sighed softly.. "You are thinking about Malia aren't you?", she asked her son in a soft low voice. Abby was always amazing with him on this subject, she never was jealous and she knew that he still had a love for her that would last a lifetime, but he did sometimes feel guilt to both Malia and also Abby though he knew he shouldn't be.

When Chin didn't answer, she continued, "Malia was an amazing woman and I love you loved her with all of yourself, she would want you to be happy and not to be alone all the time". She reached out and took his hand and squeezed it, "and she would be so proud of you for taking care of Sara like she was your own as well.. I know if she was alive, she wouldn't have hesitated in taking Sara in just as you had no hesitations as well".

Nodding his head, he knew his mother was right.. He had a great time this evening and thinking back to earlier when his friends and his five-ohana congratulated him and Abby on their engagement, it felt right.. He wasn't doubting his love for Abby, he just still had moments of sadness when he missed her and when he wondered what it would have been like had it been him and Malia raising Sara or even one of their own children.

"I know.. and I'm happy I found Abby.. She is the first woman I have dated since Malia that I felt like I could make a life with and have a family with.. It would be different if she had broken up or divorced me, moving on would have a totally different meaning, but moving on from someone that has died, it's harder than I thought mama".

She smiled and nodded in understanding, "I never was able to move on after your father died, and once we knew it was Malia's brother who had been the one responsible, I wanted to be angry with his whole family.. but then I realised I couldn't hold the whole Waincroft family accountable simply because of one member of the family's mistake".

Chin nodded his head, it was why he ended things with Malia once his father had been killed and they realised it was Gabriel that had pulled the trigger.. He didn't think any differently of the rest of the family, and yet he knew for others, it was strange to see him dating the sister of the man that killed his father.. "I left Malia to protect her from the looks and from the opinions of people.. I was never bothered by it, but I didn't want Malia to feel like she had to constantly hear talk of it all the time and feel uncomfortable.. I never stopped loving her though and I think that's why neither of us moved on back then".

His mother smiled softly, "I was sad when you broke up with her.. I was more disappointed though that you let people think it was her that left you because of the issues you had with the money going missing and you being accused of it.. I know you did what you felt was right at the time, but I know the poor girl suffered for a long time because of it". He sighed, he had kept that to himself for a long time, but he had eventually told his mother everything. "It wasn't fair of me to do that, I know.. I was young and wasn't thinking clearly back then, and I am just glad she forgave me for it and took me back.. I got to marry her and have more time with her".

He would never forget his first love, but his mother was right.. Though she had never been able to move on from his father, Chin didn't want to be alone the rest of his life, he wanted to find someone to share it with and help him grow as a man and as a father, and Abby seemed to be perfect for that role. "Would Abby mind if we looked through your wedding album? I know sometimes you still look at it, and that you decided to leave it here when you moved to San Francisco because you didn't want Abby to be upset by it".

At that, Abby walked in with a tray with the tea and tea cups on it, along with all the things needed to make the tea, and smiled hearing that last part.. "Honestly Kalani, If Chin is okay with sharing the photos with me of his and Malia's wedding day, I'd love to see them.. I know that Sara would love to see them one day as well, and hear more about her wonderful Aunt".

She made the tea for the three of them and then handed the tea cup with the saucer and then waited till Chin came back with the photo album before handing him his own cup and saucer, then taking a seat in between Kalani and Chin, she smiled as he opened up the album.. She had seen photos before, Chin still had photos of her around his home before he moved away and she never mentioned it and neither did he, but she knew who it was.. "She was beautiful Chin", she rested the side of her head against Chin's and smiled softly as she looked at the images of Malia walking down the isle.

This is the reason why Chin knew that Abby was the one for him.. He had dated a few women before Abby and all of them seemed a little put off by the fact he still had her photos around the house and still wore his wedding band, though he hadn't done that for a long time now, it still made some of the women he dated put off and while he knew he needed to move on, he also knew he couldn't and wouldn't just completely remove all his memories of her, and he needed someone that could understand that.

Thankfully Abby did and he loved her for that.. Even her parents in San Francisco had encouraged him to have a few photos of Malia up in the home he, Abby and Sara shared when they lived on the mainland and it meant so much to him that they encouraged him to keep Malia's memory alive not just for Sara's sake but for his as well. It showed him that Abby was not going to be one of those women who were jealous of her fiancé's deceased wife.

"She was.. and I can tell you now.. She would have adored you as well, I know if she were alive, and you still came to five-o, you and her would have gotten on so well". She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him softly, "I am sure I would have loved her.. If she is anything like her niece, then I would have adored her just like I adore Sara". He chuckled, Sara reminded him so much of Malia, their personalities were very similar and it was why he wanted to be her legal guardian because it was a reminder of Malia and he was honoured that Gabriel had asked him to be the one to take care of her.. They had their ups and downs but after all was said and done, he was still his brother in law, and he always did hope he would turn a leaf.

"Thank you", he smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly. "For what Chin?", she was curious and tilted her head to the side curious as to why he would thank her randomly. "For knowing that even though Malia is gone and has been for some time now, you still recognise she is an important part of my life". She took his hand and squeezed softly, looking into his eyes.. "She was your wife and had she not been killed, she would still be your wife and I need to respect that.. Losing her wasn't your choice, It wasn't like it was a divorce where one or both of you decided to end the marriage".

Leaning in, she kissed him again softly, resting her forehead against his, "I know you love me Chin, and you want me to be in your life, and I know loving me doesn't mean that you are going to stop loving Malia nor that loving Malia means you are going to love me or treat me any less then what you would have treated her." He sighed happily, and relaxed a little. He knew deep down that Abby felt this way but at the same time, he knew it was difficult for her to come into a home where there were pictures and memories of his life with Malia and as the time goes on, he will remove some of those memories or put them in a room where it's not as visibly obvious but it meant a lot.. A lot of women wouldn't be as understanding as Abby has been about all of this and he was always going to be grateful he made the right decision choosing Abby to spend his life with.

Kalani watched as they spoke and as much as she loved Malia as well, she could see that her son had chosen well.. She might not be a native Hawaiian but it was always Kalani's hope that her son would find a woman that would compliment him and make him feel safe, and comfortable and it was the way she saw her look at her son and also the way she treated Sara that made her realise she was the one.. Sara was the blood niece of Chin's deceased wife and for Abby to readily accept Sara into her life when she got serious with Chin, it showed that she had no malice or ill thoughts towards Chin's first wife or that she wanted him to forget her.

It made her happy as a mother, to know her son was happy, that was it had ever been about and made her think that if she couldn't fight the cancer, she could go knowing that her son was going to be happy and not alone. They continued looking at the albums, and ended up with Kalani finding some of Chin and Kono as kids and that was a riot and when she went to bed that night, she prayed that if Malia was up there In heaven, she was watching down and seeing how happy her husband was with his new love and her niece.

**Author's Notes..**

I know that it should have been the next chapter where they tell the team about their engagement and I did hint in this chapter that they congratulated them.. I think the next chapter I do will be once they have retired to bed and are reminiscing about how well the whole team took the news and how happy they were for them. I just wanted to do this one as I feel it's a really important topic to cover. I know a lot of women wouldn't be happy to accept a child into their life when the child in question is the niece of your first wife who died. I also know a lot wouldn't be happy with how Chin still talks about Malia and has her photographs up etc but I wanted Abby to be the one woman who completely understands it and even supports him through it.. I mean it's one thing if you divorce your partner or they leave you and you can't get over them, but death is a different kettle of fish and Abby knows had she not died, Chin would be still married to her, so she respects that Chin will always love Malia.

**SteveMcGarrettLover**  
Thanks for all your continued support, I really appreciate it so much.. and thank you so much for your patience while I have navigated this strange and weird year with all the issues I have had to deal with myself including my Grandfather's passing. This is one reason I wanted to do this chapter, I began writing it a while a go, but then got into writing a few other little McRoll things so this was put on the back burner but for me it was all about respecting the fact your partner, the man you are going to marry never got closure on his wife and those feelings are still there even if they are buried down now, and he has been able to move on. I do love Sara, Joanie and Catherine's relationship and I do hope to spend more time doing more of that, perhaps even including Charlie Williams as well. I think maybe even Charlie can have a little crush on one of the girls, that would be cute.


End file.
